Rekindled
by regalbabies
Summary: The sex scene between Regina and Angelo that wasn't shown. Set during 1x15.
**_I can't believe I'm publishing this lol._**

* * *

She can't believe she's here again.

Here, on her back as Angelo crawls between her legs and steals her breath away with suckling kisses on her neck, ones that make mewling sounds escape her lips before she can stop them. Her hand is entangled in his hair, god she's missed his hair, this hair, soft and thick hair that she can tug and bury her hands in.

She knows that she shouldn't be here, on her back, in his bed, with his lips trailing downward from her neck to her collarbone, has the scary thought of the girls finding out, but she can't rip herself away from him. She never could.

"I've missed you so much Gina." He mumbled against her skin, plants another suckling kiss to her skin (God she hopes she doesn't have hickeys) and mumbles so much.

She can't help it, the words tumble right past her lips, as if she has no control over her brain. "I've missed you too Angelo, God I've missed you so much…" She trails off before she can tell him how she dreamed of him, how she dreamed of his scent, of his touch, how she dreamed of his kisses and on lonely nights, she would dream of him, his cock inside of her, how he would bring her to the very edge of euphoria, which would result in her waking up and finishing herself off.

For a moment she thinks that this is what this is, a dream, because it feels like a dream, he can't possibly be biting her nipples through the padded bra he hasn't bothered to remove yet. That little bit of stimulation has her back arching toward his mouth, has her pulling his head toward her chest with a breathy plea of _more_.

His lips move down to her sternum, then down to her stomach, and her hands curl into the blankets beneath her, her breathing getting more labored at the thought of him doing that.

She feels his warm breath against the wet skin between her thighs a moment before his mouth falls on her, his tongue making those petting licks against her slit that makes her cry out, one of her hands finding its way to his thick locks.

She's trying to be quiet, just in case someone happened to be next door, but the effort to be silent has her writhing and squirmy, breath labored in and out of her nose. And then he pushes her thighs a little higher, grips them in his fingers and holds, and his tongue slips lower, into her, circles and laps at her, and it's a much less acute sensation than the attention to her clit had been, but it does things to her, has her fisting the quilt beneath her, has her belly clenching, has her shoulders grinding into the bedding.

"I've missed you so fucking much," he mutters against her, his tongue dipping inside her as his thumb comes up and rubs her clit lazily.

The sensation has Regina whining helplessly, groping blindly for one of her pillows and pulling it over her head, pressing her face into it to muffle the deep, eager moan she lets out. God, this feels so good, so good, and he's pressing harder with his thumb now, tighter, quicker circles, and she feels her hair start to stand on end, her hips rocking against his movement, she's going to come, she's going to _mm!_ she's right on the edge – and then he stops.

Regina shoves the pillow away and glares down at him, her belly rising and falling with her heavy breaths.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispers demandingly, even as he strokes a fingertip through her wetness, then another.

"This," Angelo tells her cheekily before he slips two fingers into her and bites that lip again, mutters something about how wet she is, and she has to pull the pillow over her face again. Her breath is heaving against the fabric, and his tongue is back on her clit, licking and licking, up and down, matching the rhythm he sets with his fingers and she feels heat travel over her in waves, her thighs and her abs trembling and tensing in anticipation, she's so close, she's so fucking close.

She tips the pillow up just enough to suck in a breath of fresh air and let it out on a plea of, "Suck," and Angelo obeys immediately, his lips wrapping around the sensitive nub and pulling rhythmically, and Regina seizes and presses the pillow back down over her face as the orgasm takes her. Her hips buck against him, and his free hand falls across her belly and presses there, holding her in place as he continues to suck at her clit, his fingers keeping up their steady, thumping rhythm inside her. Regina is a master at the silent orgasm, she learned a long time ago how to tamp down the urge to moan and cry out, but she can't keep silent through this, not through the ecstasy gripping her now, and she lets out several desperate, broken moans into the pillow before the pleasure gets to be too much and she's pushing at his head to stop him.

She's panting, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, they've gone dry during her cries and whimpers of pleasure. Angelo places one last lingering kiss to her nether lips, which makes her shift away because she's still too sensitive, before he crawls up her body.

He smiles, a dimpled, cheeky thing before he pecks her lips. "You taste absolutely magnificent mi amor."

Regina blushes, she can't help it, she feels young and giddy, something only Angelo manages to pull out of her. "I guess I should say thank you?" Regina questions, because how do you respond when someone says something like that.

Angelo smiles before he kisses her again, deeper than before, stirring what she previously thought was sated desire, but now, with his hard member pressing against her thigh, with his tongue in her mouth, the hard planes of his body against hers, and she shifts her body so that her legs can wrap around his waist.

Angelo makes the kiss go softer, until it's just pecks against each other's lips and when he pulls away she furrows her brow. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asks him and Angelo shakes his head as he reaches behind himself and unhooks her ankles.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to see you." He tells her, and he rolls onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

Regina circles her hips and moans as her wet heat slides over his cock, slides right through her folds and Angelo's hands are on her hips, gripping them as his head tilts back into the pillow. Regina leans forward, pressing her lips to his pulse point. "I thought you wanted to see me."

Angelo groans, and she likes this, this feeling of making him like this, how he so constantly makes her feel so often whenever she's simply around him, when he looks at her like she's his everything (she knows he's hers; the girls are something else entirely but Angelo is something she knows she _could_ live without, but she doesn't _want_ to).

She wants more of that feeling.

She grasp his cock in her hands, one at his base and the the other right below the tip of his dick, letting her thumb rubs against the opening and gather the pre cum that oozes out when she squeezes him gently.

"Ah, Gina, let me be inside of you mi amor, ple-" his words are cut off when she bends down and licks the pre cum. "Dear god Gina." He groans, his hands fisting his sheets before he sits up and grasps her hips, shifting and lifting her until her core is right against his cock again. "I need to be inside you."

Regina nods as she shifts, planting her knees onto the bed, but then she remembers something, something she should have thought about before they even got to this point. "Condom?" She asks, hoping and praying that he magically has some in the nightstand beside his bed, or happens to have one in his wallet.

Angelo grits his teeth, he seems to forgotten about that too, before he looks up and shakes his head. "No I, well I wasn't expecting this."

It warms her heart a little, to know that he came back with the intention of getting to know their daughters rather than trying to get in bed with her (even though she knows that he's been trying to get into her good graces, she's not a complete idiot). She shifts because her legs are starting to ache, being in this position, but it causes his cock to sit snugly right against her clit, making them both moan.

"You know, I-um, I'm clean." Regina tells him, forcing her hips not to rotate and get some of the friction that she's been dying for. "I just got a check up earlier this year and I'm on birth control-"

"I'm clean too." Angelo tells her, before he adds, "And I trust you."

Regina nods, leaning forward and kissing him before he can asks if she feels the same, because she does. She does trust him and that scares her, that she can trust someone who hurt her, who left her, before.

That scares her.

So she kisses him and lifts herself up, letting on hand trail down and grasp his cock, stroking him a few time and before she breaks the kiss and watches as she guides him inside her body.

They both moan at the feeling.

She lifts herself up and down his shaft, her nails digging into his shoulders and biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out loud (he does have neighbors). She fucks him slow, rucking against him slightly some, sliding up and down his cock other times, and then she sinks down, burying him to the hilt and rotating her hips.

Their kisses have gone sloppy, before Angelo breaks it completely and starts kissing up and down her neck and collarbone. Then, Angelo leans back, lying flat against the bed and allowing his hands to grasp the nipples that he's freed from her bra. He pinches, rolls them between his thumb and forefinger and her jaw drops and she rucks her hips harder against him.

"Do you like that Gina?" He husks, and all she can do is nod and let out a breathy _harder_ , her hips moving faster around his cock. He obliges, tugging her nipples harder, and she leans forward, one hand curling into his pillow, the other curling around his headboard, and the change of angle had her gasping, because it's good, so good, with every down stroke his cock is right against her g-spot. She'll come, she knows she will, she just needs him to fuck her harder.

"Angelo, please, fuck me harder, I, _ay_ -"

Angelo grips her hips, stilling her, and she almost glares at him, but then he's planting his feet onto the bed, and he fucks into her hard and without preamble, fucks her hard and fast and she lets out a stream of curses as he pounds into her, her body tensing, her hands curling into the pillow and headboard, and he pounds and pounds and pounds into her, and then his finger is on her clit, and holy shit, she's coming, her walls are clenching around his length, but he's still pounding into her, searching for his own high, so she can't come down from her own, and she's letting out high pitched screams, ones that no one should make in the middle of the afternoon.

When he finally buries himself deep inside her and comes, she lets herself fall in a heap on top of him, her cheek landing on his sweaty chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slows from the frantic beating that it was before.

There's a long pause, a comfortable silence, before he says, "We were always so good at that."


End file.
